hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Time for Adventure!
3:59 TrueCobalion DO NOT TALK 3:59 Amazing Hijotee A NEW SERIES IS ABOUT TO BEGIN 3:59 TrueCobalion * ' : Hello! I am Chris Mclean!' * ' : And welcome to Total...' 3:59 Scottney + Fang Well why couldn't Money Bags be in Your Season? Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat Scottney + Fang has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 3:59 TrueCobalion * ' : Drama...' * ' : Mini Adventure!' Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 4:00 TrueCobalion * ' : Twelve Contestants will compete for 1,000,000$!' * ' : Here are the contestants...' TALK AS YOU ARE INTRODUCED * ' : (Cody)' * ' : (Mike)' * ' : (Zoey)' 4:01 Lettucecow (cody) hye *hey 4:01 TrueCobalion * ' : (Dawn)' * ' : (Scott)' 4:01 Scottney + Fang (dawn) I will win. 4:01 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Hey 4:01 TrueCobalion * ' : (Dakota)' * ' : (Vin)' * ' : (Bianca)' 4:01 Lettucecow (vin) hey losers.. 4:01 Scottney + Fang (Dakota) I hope this is popular. 4:01 TrueCobalion * ' : (Molly)' 4:01 Blast sonic flash 0 (Brianna) : hey evervone 4:01 TrueCobalion * ' : (Antonio)' 4:02 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Ciao, my friends Heroic Hippos has joined the chat. 4:02 Blast sonic flash 0 dARN it 4:02 TrueCobalion * ' : (Glenn)' * ' : and (Coco)' * ' : Okay now we will decide the teams...' 4:02 Scottney + Fang (coco) Coco? 4:02 Blast sonic flash 0 I will be coco 4:02 TrueCobalion * ' : (Cody) (Scott) (Dakota) (Dawn) (Vin) (Coco) are on the Golden Grappling Hooks!' 4:02 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : I will do my best 4:02 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : LAME 4:02 Lettucecow (vin) LAME 4:02 TrueCobalion * ' : And (Molly) (Antonio) (Glenn) (Bianca) (Zoey) (Mike) are on the Creepy Crypts!' * ' : Okay' 4:02 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Interesting name 4:02 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) that a nice name 4:03 Scottney + Fang (Dakota) SHUT UP! What a stupid team name. 4:03 TrueCobalion * ' : Are we ready for our first challenge?' 4:03 Lettucecow (cody) hooks? AHAHAHAHAHAH! Were you drunk qhen you came up with that one..? 4:03 Blast sonic flash 0 (COCO) : yES 4:03 TrueCobalion SCENE CHANGES TO BONEY ISLAND * ' : Today's challenge is to find the giant spider and take its diamond!' 4:03 Lettucecow (vin) Diamond? 4:03 TrueCobalion * ' : First one to bring me the diamond wins for their team!' 4:03 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent 4:03 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : sound easy 4:03 TrueCobalion * ' : Ready...' 4:03 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* CHA-CHING! Maybe I can steal it.. 4:03 TrueCobalion * ' : Set...' 4:03 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Money Bags in that cave. 4:03 TrueCobalion * ' : GO!' 4:04 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : *Run at the sidper* 4:04 Lettucecow (vin) *runs* 4:04 TrueCobalion * ' : Be carefulk! The spider will snatch anyone if you are not careful!' 4:04 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Walking calmly* 4:04 Lettucecow (cody) *runs* 4:04 Scottney + Fang (dawn) I will find Money Bags on there. 4:04 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : meh I will kill that spider with ROCKS :D 4:04 TrueCobalion (pacman) A shrieking of a beast is heard (pacman) 4:04 Lettucecow (vin) What was that? Niksdorfv has left the chat. 4:04 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) :*throw a rock at the spider* 4:04 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Skipping through some flowers* 4:05 Scottney + Fang (dawn) *throws up on Vin* 4:05 TrueCobalion (pacman) SPIDER STEALS (Coco) (pacman) 4:05 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : Oh shite the spider will kill me 4:05 Lettucecow (vin) Ughhhhh! Hope you didn't just do that! *glares* 4:05 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : I am Dead 4:05 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Money Bags? 4:05 TrueCobalion (pacman) SPIDER STEALS (Dawn) (pacman) Heatherxcodyfan has left the chat. 4:05 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Where are you? 4:05 TrueCobalion (Pacman) SPIDER STEALS (Scott) (pacman) 4:05 Lettucecow (vin) AHAHAHAHAH! Serves you right! 4:05 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : D: 4:05 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : hey dawn 4:05 Lettucecow (vin) for throwing up on me! 4:05 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Hmmmm 4:06 TrueCobalion (pacman) SPIDER STEALS (Vin) (pacman) 4:06 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Don't talk to me. 4:06 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) :: the spider is smart 4:06 Lettucecow (vin) CRAP 4:06 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : FINE 4:06 TrueCobalion SCENE SWITCHES TO SPIDERS DEN * ' : I found the identity of the spider!' 4:06 Scottney + Fang (dawn) I am looking for Money Bags. 4:06 TrueCobalion * ' : It is...' 4:06 Lettucecow (cody) Izzy? 4:06 TrueCobalion * ' : IZZY!' 4:06 Lettucecow (cody) called it 4:06 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Ah, the diamond *Grabs the diamond and slips it in his pocket without anyone noticing* 4:06 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Izzy? 4:06 TrueCobalion (Izzy) : RAWR! 4:06 Scottney + Fang (izzy) Hiya 4:06 TrueCobalion (Izzy) : I'm going to eat you all! 4:06 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : hi izzy 4:07 Lettucecow (cody) great, shes canballistic now.. 4:07 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Can you help me find Money Bags? 4:07 Lettucecow (cody) who's money bags? 4:07 TrueCobalion (pacman) IZZY STEALS (Cody) (pacman) 4:07 Lettucecow (cody) thats a stupid name (cody) AHHH! 4:07 Scottney + Fang (dawn) A robot 4:07 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : OMG *run away* 4:07 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Oh Chris... 4:07 TrueCobalion (Izzy) : Now to steal Antonio! (Izzy) : *crawls to antonio* 4:07 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Uh..., A cog 4:07 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : Ha she cant steal me 4:07 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Throws the diamond to Chris and punches Izzy* 4:07 TrueCobalion (Izzy) : Ow! 4:07 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Boxing with Izzy* 4:07 TrueCobalion (izzy) : Fine! You win! 4:08 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent 4:08 Scottney + Fang (dawn) I found Money Bags. 4:08 TrueCobalion * ' : Creepy Crypts win!' 4:08 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : good for you dawn 4:08 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Perfect 4:08 TrueCobalion * ' :* ' : This was just a warm up. 4:08 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Atleast I saw Money Bags/ 4:08 TrueCobalion * ' : Oops! Cloned myself...' 4:08 Blast sonic flash 0 (coco) : LOL 4:08 TrueCobalion * ' : So Crypts and Grapplers...' * ' : Welcome to Total...' 4:08 Scottney + Fang (money bags) Who is here? 4:08 TrueCobalion * ' : Drama...' * ' : Mini Adventure!' THE EPISODE HAS ENDED 4:09